undeathable
by BeeLivesHere
Summary: i am a gurl without internet in da hunga gamezx halp me plazzzz by da ttrapexium gurls!1
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yo wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuts up guyzzzzz.

i am a citezen of district 2 in dis playce called penam which is really amazin cause all da fit guys live here AND IN EURIOP BUT DATS ANOTHER TAYLE! I have waist olength hair lyk a mermade, it is red like fire, and gets lyter at the top. i was wearing a simple jade coloured dress with lace and frills and stuff at the bottom and a huge bow on the bak. i have thick blacked rimmed glasses that NO ONE WEARS exceot frum me okay? my make-up was really understated yet brilliantly beauyiful as per usualk i had to look good because today was... the day oif the reapiong!

I was walking thru district 2 (lulz that totez ryhmed) when suddenly... Gayle appeared (DIS IS NOT GALE K!) he was totez ripped and well sweet. he loked at me protetivly. he was wearin his pink desiner skarf and chinos from abcrombie and fitch. He was well fit BUT I CREY CAUSE HE IS GAY (THATS WHY HE CALLED GAYLE GET IT? DIS IS Y HE ISN'T GAYLE CAUSE GALE IS GAY wait do u ship gale/peeta cause then he is gay).

i stood in the place next to th other -peez were we was being raped by uffy trinker, when suddenly...

she called my name!

"Sparkle stardust wolverine sparky sparky boom willaims!"

"WHAT DU FUK!2 i explaimed

EVERY1 STARRED AT MNE i then l;ooked sexily at everyone because i am on tv rite now and i was needin to be sex6y so yeah. i walked frum der crowd in my brogues which r vintag and i wwalked like a model cayse i am almost one on tumblr ok,. i got to the stayge and went on it i shook ufie s hand hand wacved to the crowd.

"wow u look great." effie says

"cool story bro" i reply

"u look depressed."

"its cause dis is too maynstream for me ok."

so anyways as i looked moodily into the distance i adjusted my glasses (which r faske omg i am nut a nerd) and a boy was called. BUT WAIT SUMEONE ELSE VOLUTNEEDERED,,,,,

"meee meee i am cluv i volunteer as tribute!"

i looked in da crowd and dere wus this gurl wif black hair and she looked like dat fuked up kid from orfan so i laffed.

"BITCH NO WAI I CN WIN DIS NOT U I HAVE BEEN TRAINING SINCE I WAS IN THE WOMB."

THIS WAS TRUE CAUSE I WAS BORN WITH MY TUMBLR URL lookintothewatermyhipstaname so suk dat! i am way moar special than her

"HOW MANY FULLOWER U HAVE" she shouted

"10000000 FAK U"

she shut up and dent me a cato stood on da stage he was well fit, but not as fit a gayle maybz. he looked at me lyk i waws the sexist thing he ever saw. i just fliked my hayr and looked away. my tumblr would b so neglected when away ermagerd all da sobz

so anyways we went into da justice buildin and no one frum my family was there coz i am an orphan and a special sparklie snuwflake. we got in a car and den on a train which was special and stuff. when on there i went to ma room to see if dere was wifi and Cato was in the doorway lookin me moodily, so i turned to him all destresses and siad

LOL stop it i know u want me. " I said sexily

2yes i do i want 2 fuk u"

"Ew now ur tryin to kill jme!"

and then i thawt bout it 4 a sec and then i was lyk "YOLO" and then he put his thingie in my you-know-what (ewwwww you guyz :P ) and it was the most amazing proliffic experinz evaaaaaaar.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:STOP DA BAD REVUWS. thanx guyz 4 postive critism, pls keep readin! ;)

I wuz in da train and uffie was trying to telll us how to survuv da games but all i cud do was luk at cato and how sxc he was; he kept flirtily winking and trying to touch me under the tabley. But den he had 2 leave because Uffie sayd that tda mentairs wanted to teach him stuff. But i knew 5that she just waned to get me on my own.

2Sooooooo sparkle sparky, howr'e ur feels?" she said tryin to be kwl as she leant over da mahogny tabel. Uffie was sooo tryin 2 get ma secretz, And uffie was lyk anchent lyk 39 or somethomg. so i toldz her

2ewwwww uffie u iz srsly gross" she had her p[ink wig ohn and she did look rather cte but ew not in that way dat is gross ew u guys ew. i den wanted a wig but i carnt cause she has one too mainstream okay

so i went to bed nd stuffs and woke up and dere was enroababaraq and bruuuutus staring at me across the room I NO DEY ARE MY MENTAIRS BUT OMG THEY WERE MASTICATING "OHMIGOD UU GUYZZ" I shouted, but i knew iwas prety hard tyo resist wo i foragve them. they looked all shamed and i wqas like "fine whateves i'm going to see who's as breakfast."

i walked the the mahogny table, and who was there...

CATO! he looked at me sexily as he ate is breksefts muffin and i huffed at him. "" Breakfast is sooooo mainstream. But i forgave him too because i'm exceptionally nice. he den luked at me and i knuw he wantedf me a gen but i'm nyt like dat so i left him 2 his muffin.

As i walked thru da cariges i saw the mentors in der room and dey were... HAVINE SEX N PLAYIN A VID OF ME SLEEPIN. "EW YOU SICKOS!" I scream wiv pashon I ran too my room to cry but relised dat dat was wot evryone was doin so i grabbed my pink skarf (even do it weren't cold or nuiffink) dat gayle had given me(cuz he wos my gay best freind) and rand up some stairs to da roof of da train. and i cried into my skarf. "Gaylle you r da only 1 hu understands." and den i felt a hand on my shulder. It was...

CATO! He held me protectingly, like Gyale mite have, and den i lent to him and we didn't even do it o0n da roof of the train. it wassooo romancic.

AN: LUV FROM DA TRAPEZIUM GURLZ xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Our brains are slowley turning to mush. Please appreciate :P love from the trapezium girls xx PLZ REVUE ThnX guyzz

when we evenchually got to the capitel it was sooo weird. everyone was all dressed up lyk they were tryin to be special, in all disret colurs and stuff. But as soon as i wawked out off the train everyone cudn't help but luk at me and Cato (but mostly me lulz x). Poeple were there tryin to take pictures of us. And i was a natura (cuz i am a model!) and every1 wonted pictres of me. and i did some sxc poses wiv cato. He was well gud. Denn as i was walking thru the streets to da hotel, a guy stopped me and asked me to model 4 him. I said ok cuz he was wearing a pink skarf. I had to hide my tearz from cato. But he new somefing was up.

I met my sylist (Yeahrite as if i needed one) and i saw da uglist outifts for me nd Cato evar. But my stylist guy, china (who luked so cute), tooka look at me and wos overcome.

"Dese outfits are far to ugly for such beuty!" he said exclaimingly

"Well obvs" I siad indignity. and then i walked up the outfits chine and dese three girls who were supoosed to do my make up (but dey did it all rong, so i taught dem how to do green smokey eyes,) and den i drew on a notebook really fastly what my outift should look lyk.

We are from district 2, dis means we r quarry miners (ewwww rite? Good thing i'm becomin a model.). But the quarry miner outfits China had don weere awfal. So I drew these spectaclur ones. mine was bright green (so it matchedmy flamey hair) and floor length. I am really tall so it looked really gud. it also had ribbons in complicated bows and lace around the shoulders and the waste line in black. I added a skarf in memry of Gayle. I shed s ingle tear for him back in districk 2. My one and only friend. and den i added fairy lites so as to reprosent the the lites in da quarrys. and i had dem du my firey hair in da shape of fox ears Cuz dat is well cute! (And cuz i am foxy! LULZ ew you guys :P) and den my make up was green smokey eyes wiv small red diamonds glued to my eyelids and my nails.

Cato's was sum tite green shorts (to match my green and show off his totez ripped bod.)

wen we had finished we went to da hotel and den i was in my room curled up on da bed cryin into da scarf, and lukin out da window all moodily. Tearz were rollin down my porselin cheeks as i luked to da starz. And den... i heard a knock on my door! I opened it and it was Cato. and he was looking all sad. He saw da tears in my eyes, and luked away cuz i didn't want him to see me lyk dis.

he put his hand and lifted up my chin and kissed me all sensitively.

"Y U SO SAD?!" He said caringly. so i told him about gayle. He luked really sayd and shocked. "UR CYRIN OVER ANOVER GUY?!"

"No!" I sad wiv pashon. But he ran away cryin' be4 i cud get da rest of da story out. "CATO, NO!" I called down da corrider, but he was gone. I sat on my bed thinkin bout how sad and unusual my lyf was.

AN: Thankyou for readin. SO SO SO SORRY COOPS I LOST SUM OF DA STRY DAT U ROTE. Luff 2 all u peepz for redin. xoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

AN: LUK K COOPS, if u din't wanna rite dis wiv me u shud just say K. :'( Luff to da readers xxxx

I did not sleep a wink but evenchually i fell asleep with cato on my mind. I had a dream dat cato wos kissin me and it was amazin. I cried to him.  
"pls 4give me?!" And he was all  
"Ofourse" and den he kissed me agen. We were sittin' in da forest frum twilight, lyin on da ground and he started strokin ma hair  
"Oh Cato," I wispered dreamily to him.  
"Oh Sparky," He wispered dreamily to me. Sparky was his nick name 4 me, i lyked it cuz it was kwl, and matched my sparky blue and forest green eyes. (One was elecric blue, de rite 1 was green)  
"I lyk it wen u call me dat," I said quietly. I had my eyes closed so did he.  
" Iknow" I cud here the smile in his voice. he leaned 2wards me and kissed my 4head. I opened my big unique eys and he wos starin into them he luked sad.  
"R u still sad?" I questioned intrigingly,  
"I'm goin to die Sparky,"  
"WHAT?!"  
"In da games. I'm goin to die."  
"Oh yeah. Bummer" I wos gonna miss his smile and warmth when he was killed.  
"If i'm goin to die, i want my last nites to B speshul. Dey cudnt be more speshul wiv anyone else dan u." He kissed my 4head agen, and den climbed on top of me. and den... we did it. it was lyk the 1st tym only better. "CATO!" I screamed, as he screamed my name.  
And den i woke up shoutin his name. Da real cato came into my room. He sat at the end of my bed.  
"U called 4 me? Y is you cryin?" He luked lyk he mite start cryin from how sad i luked,  
"Bad dream?"  
"No, it was a good one. I didn;t want to wake up. Cato if these R our last nites 2gether, we shud make da most of it. nd not fite." He smilde and climbed in2 bed wiv me. He was only wearin his tight boxers.  
I was wearin baby blue lacey underwear that totally made me luk amazin. (I got it in a modelin job)  
And den my dream happened but dis tym in real lyf!

AN: OMG I NO RITE! PLZ REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:OMG ALRITE DIS IS A GD FIC K. STOP DA BAD REVUEWS.

The next day was the start of training. We all filed into the large gym filled with grey, silver and black training stations, and just as serious looking trainers. We all stood in a circle around a tall sleek woman with a curly blonde bob. She spoke to us much like our escort, eerily cheery.

"Alright then! Great to see you all so bright faced and so eager to get ready for the games!" She smiled at us in her baby pink lipstick. Cato, the two district ones, and some other recognisable careers smiled back. The rest looked terrified. As for me, well I think I smiled... I tried to. If there was a time not to show your fear it was now. Before the careers could figure out which ones to pick off first.

We split off and started training. I tried everything, archery, sword play, even knot tying. But it was no good, I was useless at everything. I wanted to cry, LOL JKS.

I wus amazin. Their aint even words to say how amazin i was. I beat everyone else, at everything. Except maybz Cato at wait liftin, but hes so buff i didn't mind. All da other tributees were lookin at me and praysing me all the time

"Omigod, she's so beautiful,"

"Omigod, she's so perfect,"

Eventually I just got annoyyed at them.

"OI, I'm tryin to train!" GOD people can be SO annoying. After i shot another perfect arrow right in da middle of the target perfectly for the 60th perfect time, i decided I'd had enuf. I walked off.

"DIS IS BORIN," I eclaired "I need somfing more chalenging." I shouted at da blondie.

"y-yes, ofc-course," She was stutterin cuz i was so fearse that she was afraid. She took me 2 the army assault course with all da explosions you had to dodge. And i did it all in 2 minutes.

"OMIGOD" She said with her mediocrity, "NO ONE'S EVAR DONE THAT B4. the fastes tiME WAS 200 minutes!"

"Bitch I know," I said and sawnterd out. I collapsed on my bed and felt alone. BEcause no one was a good as me, i realised i would forever be alone. And then i realised somefing else. I'd have to kill someone inda games. ! I'm not a murderer. I have dese skills for self defence, i wud nevar use them to hurt! :(

AN: OMGPLZ review :) it makez me happy. xxxx LOVE YOU O.O xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OMG THNX 4 evythin. plz review. xx

After I sorted out my inner conflict I left da trainin centre. i was all alone in da corridor, And i could sense somfing behind me. I turned quick as a flash and brandished my two knifes.  
"Woh there" Dis relly fit guy was standin there, he put his hands up and one on my knife to try and lower it, he cudn't cuz i was really strong. "Listen, I aint gonna hurt yah" He had a british accent and it wus super sexc, but I wusn't fallin' for it. "I just wanted to say you have the most beautiful eyes,"  
"Tell me somethink I don't know" I said definantly, still with my knife at his neck. He reached to his back pocket, and i quickly pinned his hand to da wall behind him.  
"HA, I'm way fasta than you." I glowted. Then I saw what was in his hand. It was a letter. He smiled all dreamily. I snatched the letter. Keeping one eye on him I started to read.  
"Don't trust those who are close,"  
"What is this!" I shouted at him. What did it mean? He leaned into my ear. I wanted to move away but i felt safe wiv my knive in my hand. I thought he was gonna say something, but he kissed my check. I gasped and brought my knife back up to his neck.  
"Try that again and i'll slice you"  
"I'm sure you will." He flicked my chin with his hand, and walked away. I had the biggest impulse to follow him. But I wos wiv catoe. So I had to go back to my own room. I walked past Cato's room, and heard noises comin from inside. I opened the door to see...  
HE WAS KISSIN CLUV.  
Harsh pashionate tears streamed down my porcelien cheeks as I ran. My cute dress bobbed as I did so down the corridor to dat guy's room. I hesitatnly knocked on the door. He opened it took one look at my cryin face and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt all warm an safe. He pulled me in and closed the door. we sat on the bed and he handed me a tissue.  
"he... was.. kissin... her..." I cried silently and beautifully into a tissue while holding a cusion close to my stomach.  
"shh" He said as he stroked my hair. I leaned into his chest and he smelt really good. My hand was crunched around somthing and he opened it to reveal the note he wrote.  
"What did it mean?" I asked between cute little sobs. My thin legs were folded up on the bed in black leggings and I was wearing my green puffy silky dress. I was totez adorbs.  
"I knew," he sighed heavily and wrapped his strong arm around me. "I knew Cato was havin an afair, but i didn't think you would believe me so i wrote the note."  
"Oh so that's why you wrote the note,"  
"Yes that's why I wrote the note."  
"I wondered why you'd written it."  
"Yes, I know. You've said already."  
"I bet I would've figured it out. And you can tell me anything, you know that." HE stud up.  
"You had a knife to my throat not 10 minutes ago,"  
"I thought you were gonna attack me!"  
"Alright, alright," He could see I was getting angry so he sat back down and started strokin my hair again.  
"What's your name?" I asked  
"Edmund," I smiled sweetly at him,  
"I'm-" But I didn't need to finish! He knew my name anyway.  
"Sparkle, I know." I gasped,  
"How?!"  
"Because," and then he went to da sink and washed his face and when he got all the make up off I realised it was actually...  
"GAYLE!" I ran to him and hugged my one and only tru friend.  
"I cudn't leave ya spark." He said with tears in his eyes. "So I followed you."  
"Oh Gayle." We ended the night fallin asleep together on his bed.

AN: hehehe thnx to da reviewers, luv to anyone who likz ma storiez. MWAH xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Da next day i woke up on Gayles chest. we had been snugglin all night, I sat up with my mascara smudged all prettilly. I was still wearin my small dress. My hair was all sexy messy and i absently played with it as I looked ou da window thining deep thoughts. i luked back at gayle, he looked so beautiful wiv his shirt off and just his pj bottoms. He was totally ripped frum all da huntin. I silently and gracefrully slipped from under the bed covers, even though it pained me to leave him. I had to get ready. I grabbed my tights and shoes from da floor and left.

I ran elloquintly to my room. my curly red waste length hair bouncing and flowing behind me. When I got to ma room, Cato was there. I looked angrily at him, then put my stuff down and ignored him as I got changed into my training outfit for the next day of trainin. I hoped he would see my beautiful figure and creamy porcelin skin and realise what he'd lost.

"Look," Cato said meaningfully, he had to pause cause i was like to butiful for him. "I'm so so so so so SO sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough!" I yelled as I pulled on my skin tight black and green (OBVS!) super hot training outfit.

"She meant nothing, I love you!"

"Well, it's too late, I have someone better now." I said and then walked out of the room feeling proud slamming the door behind me as Cato looked sadly after me with his bluest blue eyes that made me melt but not anymore because he was a cheater and i hated him but part of me still loved him and always would i realized.

Today we were showin our skillz of to da judges. A little girl wiv frizzy hair wus lookin nervous, so i hugged her and told her i'd look after her. she smiled at me and i new we wud be good friends. I don't know, people just like me. bein from tda girl from district two i went 4th.

I walked in da room and all the game builders were ignorin' me! ME!

So I got angry, and i shouted

"HEY, I'M HERE!" Den they all looked and were captured by my understated radient beauty and my slender curves, as I knew they wud be. Then to show them i wasn't just a pretty face, i did some complex swishes with a sword, sumersolted and shot a perfect arrow into the heart of a target. I picked up an axe and, as a finishing move showed off my strength by throwing it towards the game builders. It hit the dinner they were eatin. I shouted again

"You are all disgusting! There's a little girl out there craying!" and I stomped off hoping to leave a lastin impression and change there sick minds. but ofc nothing could change minds so twisted, not even my stunning beauty, or originality, or even my normally ever-lasting undeathable words.

Denn we were stting on the couch watching the tv. Uffie was well upset, but she's just a jealous wannabe so I didn't care. The scores were cumin up on the screen. I GOT A 10! JUST A 10! OUT OF 12! It was then

I realised I was a flawed and deeply complex person, not perfect. I stared blankly at the floor gripping a pillow tight as my world fell apart. I thought I heard some1 callin my name. I luked up startelded I cud see Gayles face,

"Are you ok?"

"YES!" I shouted, as tearz pourd tranquilly down my now not so perfect skin. "YES I'm ok, I'm just ok, I'm not perfect!" I threw the pillow down carelessly and ran (just a little bit) less than perfectly gracfully (but still beautifully like a swan) to the bathroom. Where I crayed my tearz out in solitude. I couldn't believe someone didn't think i was perfect. I looked into da mirror. I did not recognize myself. I looked so.. perfect, but i noticed imperfections, everything suddenly looked wrong. I urled up and cried some more, ignoring the knocks on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

With my second deeply important and emoshunally traumatizing inner conflict resolved (OFC Im perf. They jus luv me so much dat they can't give me a 12 or else all the other tributes will target me first) IT WAS TIME FOR THE INTERVUW.

My dress was floaty and floor length with green sparkles shinin showin off my beautiful figure.

The bule haired man gasped shocked at my radient beauty.

"oh not u 2," I sighed to myself

"WOWOWOWOWOW what a beautiful goun, and such a beautifull youn lady," the ordiaance clapped. I sighed because this was tooooo much attenshun and I didnt like bein the centre of attenshun.

I rolled my eyes and collapsed in the chair

2Yeah whatevsl." I was like way to cool for this I cud tell; dat this impressed him. Noone had ever don this before. OBV. I am so younique.

"So," the interviewer leaned over and looked down his nose at me. I stared back. Who did he think he was? "I've heard, you've got something for a talent for singing."

"yeah, and?" I asked moodily, I was in no mood to be messed with. I sighed, and reclunctently stood up. Grabbing a mic I started singing. I started singing a song I wrote myself. It was post-Marxist-afro-cuban-experimental-deathcore music, my favourite genre and one that I was the best at making. Not alot of peeps can understand da intracasies of such pieces as mine. Bur i blew them away. My dancing was super hot and halfway thru i pulled away the long gown to reviel a short sexy poofy skirt, and knee length sock. Everyone cheered as i finished and i waved and bowen and blew kisses.

I was really not like dis. But i had to be a crowd pleaser to get gifts in da arena to surviv. I sauntered of the stage like a pro. This was way lame. But I kinda liked it. I'm sucha nerd sumtimes :P


	9. Chapter 9

It was the first day of hunger games. Everyone in the city was cheering sickly. I was disgusted,. I felt like being sick. this cud not be happening. It just cudn't. I felt maself going crazy as I dressed in the cutest jumpsuit. I had demanded it in green.  
You'd think that me being so beautiful and charming would make them keep me out of the games but it just made for better tv, havin someone as amazing as me.  
I was hyperventelating in the little room below the arena. China was there, we had become close friends we hugged goodbye. I shed a single tear for my friend. and my special ItemI was aloud in the arena was Gayle's pink skarf.  
I stepped onto the disc thing readi to be raised onto the field. I made my face literally hard as stone. so as to intimate the other opponants.  
I was raised and the countdown began, at first I cudn't see what was hapening becayse little camaraes were floating around me trying to get a good look, at first I posed nisely, then I flicked them away shouting "PERVS!" DENN I saw da arena...  
It was...  
2 B CONTINUED


End file.
